Persuaded
by ToxicBubbles
Summary: Astrid and Sam love each other more then they thought.What happenes when they get carried away? Oneshot/Sam.Astrid/
1. Chapter 1

**(Hi guys, I just wanted to say, this is my first story, so um.. be nice and enjoy! Rated M, for lemons, blaahh blah, Sam/Astrid one shot (: This is going to take place right when they kiss after.. I think Bettes funeral. (: Ya. Enjoyy!)**

"I can't kiss you with your little brother watching," said Sam.

Astrid turned around, grabbed Pete by his arm, and spinned him around, so he was facing the other way.

"How 'bout now?," Astrid said with a grin.

Sam and Astrid slowly walked up to each other. Before Astrid knew it, Sams soft lips were pressed against hers. She was running her hands through his hair, and his arms were around her waist.

Sams tounge moved faster then Astrids, so she struggled to keep up. For a second, they pulled away.

"Astrid. I love you," whispered Sam, his face inches from hers.

"I love you too," Astrid said.

"We should go to the firehouse," said Sam.

"Um.. ok," Astrid said. "Come on Petey! You hungry? Munchy munchy!" She took her brothers hand and led him to Sams house, following Sam.

The 3 walked in to the firehouse.

"Astrid sit Petey in one of the guest rooms so he can play his game," Sam offered.

Astrid led Petey in, not without a struggle, then went back into the kitchen closing the door behind her.

Sam immediatly walked up to her and started kissing her again.

"Sam... aren't we taking this a bit to far?" Astrid breathed.

Sam didn't respond, he just kept kissing her.

"Lets go upstairs," Sam said.

Astrid nodded, and followed while holding his hand.

They sat in the bedroom, on the top on one of the bunk beds.

They kissed gently, and then Sam slowly traced her lips with his tounge.

Astrid found her way under his shirt, and started rubbing his back.

Sam grinned and pulled of his shirt.

Astrid couldn't help but stare at his wonderful toned abbs.

She flung herself on top of him and kisssed him harder, her tounge getting shoved down his throat.

Astrid pulled off her startched white blouse.

"Astrid, are you sure about this?" Sam asked.

"Yes. I love you, I'm sure" she said.

Sam unclipped her bra, and started masssaging her breasts.

"Ahhh", she moaned.

She right away found her hands at his crotch, and blushed, emberessed.

Sam didn't notice, and he took off his pants and his boxers.

Astrid sad at the edge of the bed breathing hard. She was confused about if this was the right thing to do. But yet, she found herself at his cock, playing with it. She pressed her fingernails into it, unaware of Sams moaning.

Sam pulled off Astrids skirt and her panties, and flunf them to the other side of the room.

He gently played with her clit, rubbing it harder and harder.

She moaned in pleasure.

Sam started putting his cock, into her. She was tight, so he had to go slowly. When he was pushed into her all the way he started pounding.

"Uhhh, harder Sam!" Astrid cried. She barley noticed her orgasm.

Sam finally pulled his cock out, looking tired, and happy.

Astrid smiled and kissed sam gently.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too," Sam said.

**(Two weeks later.. or whatever time it was at the end of the book, when Sam and Astrid go to the beach)**

Sam and Astrid walked towards the beach, arms around each others waist. Lana and Edilio had decided to follow them .

Right when they got to the beach, Astrid started feeling dizzy. She tripped. She was looking quite pale too.

"Hey, Astrid, are you okay?" Sam asked, helping her up.

Astrid could barley shake her head before she ran for some bushes by the sidewalk, and threw up. Sam ran up to her and held her hair back. His mind was racing as he realised what could be wrong with Astrid.

"Just a second guys," he said to Lana and Edilio.

He and Astrid walked over to a bench.

"Astrid whats going on?" he asked.

"I dont know Sam. Nothings right. I missed my period, I've been throwing up, sleeping more then usual, and I was barbacue sauce the other day. I think I might be pregnent, but i dont know..." A worried look came across Astrids face.

"I think we should go see if there are any pregnency tests at the Supermarket now," he said.

"Yes. Lets go."

THE END.

**Kay so, I want to make a story of this, like how would it be if Astrid was prego and stuff, but I realy want some reivews, so lemme know? Thanks (:**

**-Cassie**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hi guys, I just wanted to say, this is my first story, so um.. be nice and enjoy! Rated M, for lemons, blaahh blah, Sam/Astrid one shot (: This is going to take place right when they kiss after.. I think Bettes funeral. (: Ya. Enjoyy!)**

"I can't kiss you with your little brother watching," said Sam.

Astrid turned around, grabbed Pete by his arm, and spinned him around, so he was facing the other way.

"How 'bout now?," Astrid said with a grin.

Sam and Astrid slowly walked up to each other. Before Astrid knew it, Sams soft lips were pressed against hers. She was running her hands through his hair, and his arms were around her waist.

Sams tounge moved faster then Astrids, so she struggled to keep up. For a second, they pulled away.

"Astrid. I love you," whispered Sam, his face inches from hers.

"I love you too," Astrid said.

"We should go to the firehouse," said Sam.

"Um.. ok," Astrid said. "Come on Petey! You hungry? Munchy munchy!" She took her brothers hand and led him to Sams house, following Sam.

The 3 walked in to the firehouse.

"Astrid sit Petey in one of the guest rooms so he can play his game," Sam offered.

Astrid led Petey in, not without a struggle, then went back into the kitchen closing the door behind her.

Sam immediatly walked up to her and started kissing her again.

"Sam... aren't we taking this a bit to far?" Astrid breathed.

Sam didn't respond, he just kept kissing her.

"Lets go upstairs," Sam said.

Astrid nodded, and followed while holding his hand.

They sat in the bedroom, on the top on one of the bunk beds.

They kissed gently, and then Sam slowly traced her lips with his tounge.

Astrid found her way under his shirt, and started rubbing his back.

Sam grinned and pulled of his shirt.

Astrid couldn't help but stare at his wonderful toned abbs.

She flung herself on top of him and kisssed him harder, her tounge getting shoved down his throat.

Astrid pulled off her startched white blouse.

"Astrid, are you sure about this?" Sam asked.

"Yes. I love you, I'm sure" she said.

Sam unclipped her bra, and started masssaging her breasts.

"Ahhh", she moaned.

She right away found her hands at his crotch, and blushed, emberessed.

Sam didn't notice, and he took off his pants and his boxers.

Astrid sad at the edge of the bed breathing hard. She was confused about if this was the right thing to do. But yet, she found herself at his cock, playing with it. She pressed her fingernails into it, unaware of Sams moaning.

Sam pulled off Astrids skirt and her panties, and flunf them to the other side of the room.

He gently played with her clit, rubbing it harder and harder.

She moaned in pleasure.

Sam started putting his cock, into her. She was tight, so he had to go slowly. When he was pushed into her all the way he started pounding.

"Uhhh, harder Sam!" Astrid cried. She barley noticed her orgasm.

Sam finally pulled his cock out, looking tired, and happy.

Astrid smiled and kissed sam gently.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too," Sam said.

**(Two weeks later.. or whatever time it was at the end of the book, when Sam and Astrid go to the beach)**

Sam and Astrid walked towards the beach, arms around each others waist. Lana and Edilio had decided to follow them .

Right when they got to the beach, Astrid started feeling dizzy. She tripped. She was looking quite pale too.

"Hey, Astrid, are you okay?" Sam asked, helping her up.

Astrid could barley shake her head before she ran for some bushes by the sidewalk, and threw up. Sam ran up to her and held her hair back. His mind was racing as he realised what could be wrong with Astrid.

"Just a second guys," he said to Lana and Edilio.

He and Astrid walked over to a bench.

"Astrid whats going on?" he asked.

"I dont know Sam. Nothings right. I missed my period, I've been throwing up, sleeping more then usual, and I was barbacue sauce the other day. I think I might be pregnent, but i dont know..." A worried look came across Astrids face.

"I think we should go see if there are any pregnency tests at the Supermarket now," he said.

"Yes. Lets go."

THE END.

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while but as of May 21 I am currently writing the second chapter! Thanks for the reviews and um yea. **

**(:**


End file.
